


(You are) The Only Exception

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pre-Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: People think Tony's heartless, but Rhodey has another theory
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 80
Collections: IronHusbands





	(You are) The Only Exception

To say Tony Stark was heartless, most people would agree was an understatement. He wasn’t unkind; he just didn’t care deeply about anyone but himself. This was the opinion of most MIT classmen when asked about him.

He usually showed up to class, did his work, made small-talk when necessary, but he spent most of his weeknights in the private lab his father funded for him. When he smiled, it was a sharp, deadly smile, not one reserved for joy. Most people did not know much about him because he preferred it that way. 

Weekends, however, were the times you wanted to be around him. He partied like an animal, often paying for all the wants of those in his posse that night. It wasn’t a tough thing, to get in his posse. He welcomed any and all people, but every night, he would choose ten random people from his crowd of followers. They were treated like VIP all night. Always, there was one or more lucky girl and/or guy who got to go home with him. He was relatively easy, he would sleep with anyone, but he made sure to tell them there was no attachments. If he enjoyed his night and wished to sleep with you again – as long as you were willing, he would do so, but he always stressed no attachments.

There was only one person on campus who saw him for all that he was – his roommate, one James Rhodes. He saw the never-ending work schedule, the aloofness of the in-class Tony, party animal Tony, hungover Tony, bright-eyed and excited Tony when his AI bot was a success, and he also saw the Tony Stark that was constantly beat down by his father.   
When the young Tony Stark first arrived in his dorm, the first thing he asked James was, “What do you want from me?”

  
James, of course was offended by the arrogance of the kid, and he made sure to let him know so. Tony didn’t believe him, but left the question alone. James distanced himself as much as a roommate could until, after two months, he realized why Tony had asked him that question in the first place. Everyone seems to want something from him, whether it is help on a test, their five minutes of fame, some cash, etc. 

  
The morning after a particularly wild night, Tony wakes up from a black out on his bead. His head aches, and he’s coming down too quickly from a ecstasy high. There’s a glass and a pill on his nightstand with a sticky note attached. “Take care of yourself. James” He downs the pill and water and slowly makes his way out to the kitchen where the lights seem to tear his skull apart. James is sitting there, reading over a paper that he has to hand in on Monday. He looks up when he hears Tony stumble in. “Hey, you should probably still be in bed. You had a long night.”

“what do you want from me?” Tony again questions. No one treats him like this without a reason.

“What I want is for you to take care of yourself. Other than that, I don’t want or need anything from you or anybody.”

“Everybody wants something from me. I’m the rich kid. It’s ok, just tell me, man. I’ll make it work.”

“Nah, I’m good. But maybe we could hang out a little more? I know a little ice cream shop down the road off-campus. My treat.” 

“James. James? Ugh, that’s a dumb name. What’s your last name, Rhodes? Wow. Rhodey, that’s what I’m going to call you. Rhodey, I’m richer than hell. Why are you treating?” Tony flounders. 

“To show you I don’t want anything from you but your friendship.” Rhodey patiently explains.

“Heh. Ok. Well that will pass soon enough.” Tony replies. Then promptly falls asleep, head on the table.

+++++++++  
Throughout his life, Rhodes has seen every facet of Tony. The main conclusion he has made of his character is that Tony is afraid of love. He doesn’t know what to do with it and is afraid he can’t give it so he dismisses it. 

Rhodes has seen people try to hold onto Tony longer than he wants to hold on to them. One woman had whined, “But, I fell in love with you!”   
Tony had smiled that cold, hard smile and said, “Don’t you know, sweetheart? Love is not a word in my vocabulary.” 

Tony gives because he believes that is what is expected of him. He has sex with people because he enjoys it, but Rhodey believes he has never allowed himself to love. One night, when they were so drunk, they could barely see, Rhodey leans on Tony’s shoulder and says, “I love you, man.” As drunk as he was, he will never forget the way Tony’s shoulders stiffen minutely, but the billionaire plays it off saying, “Who doesn’t?” 

Rhodey puts Tony’s face between his hands and tells him as seriously as a drunk man can, “Don’t be afraid to love, buddy. It’s what makes the world so wonderful.”

Tony laughs and kisses him on the lips. Before they know it, they're both naked on the floor, fully sated. 

Tony avoids him for a week or so after that. Rhodey fights JARVIS to let him in the lab until the door swings open and Rhodey practically falls through. Tony is sitting in his dad's roadster, ear cocked, listening to a song. The lyrics go "You are the only exception. You are…"

“Seriously Tones? Paramore?” 

Tony looks at him with watery eyes. “You were right. I was… I AM afraid of love. My dad… he was a total piece of crap to me and my mom. My mom told me to be careful of who I loved. So I took that to heart. I mean… can you blame me? Then Jarvis died, and I had no one. I had to protect myself. But you, Rhodey, you are,” he gestures helplessly with his hands, “the only exception. I love you, and I know you only like me as a friend so I’m gonna push you away.”

“You aren’t going to push me away, Tones. I love you, too, or I wouldn’t have done what I did. I’m not in it for the fame or the story. I’m in it for the long haul, and I hope you know that.”

++++++++++   
**Epilogue 2020: Screw Civil War and movies past that**

Rhodey looks with pride at Tony interact with his found family. He’s so happy too see the love Tony shows them, unafraid of getting hurt. He’s happy that Tony isn’t afraid to love and be loved anymore. Tony looks up at him from his chess game with Harley and smiles. Rhodey's heart swells


End file.
